Four Weddings
by krissyg927
Summary: This is a short three-chapter story about true love. It follows Daryl and my OC Molly through a lifetime and an on-again off-again relationship. Warning this story had lots of smut.
1. A Love Struck Romeo

This is where we used to live

Why did you keep the mousetrap?

Why didn't you keep the dish rack?

These things used to be mine

I guess they still are, I want them back

Broke into the old apartment

Forty-two stairs from the street

Crooked landing, crooked landlord

Narrow lane way filled with crooks

This is where we used to live

Why did they pave the lawn?

Why did they change the lock?

Why did I have to break it

I only came here to talk

This is where we used to live

How is the neighbor downstairs?

How is her temper this year?

I turned up your TV

And stomped on the floor just for fun

The Old Apartment by The Bare Naked Ladies

/

Daryl Dixon didn't know that he was meeting his destiny in ninth grade or that she would be the one he would never forget for the rest of his life. But that's how it happened and it was all Merle's doing. Thinking back, he wondered if Merle had talked to her ahead of time because it just all fell into place, so much so that it was extremely suspicious. He never asked because he didn't care, the result had improved his life tenfold. Molly would be the longest relationship of his life, and the most challenging and even at fourteen, he knew it.

It was just another day, then Merle had started in on him again.

They had been leaning against the building during first period break and Merle had been on his ass for weeks over this. Daryl was sick and tired of hearing his mouth, but prepared to just ignore it some more, but his brother, who was a senior now was not having it. Not one bit.

Merle laughed as he lit a cigarette outside the school, "That one right there, the redhead…"

"Molly Tremont, you want me to ask out Molly Tremont," Daryl laughed, "The smartest girl in this school?"

"Yup, she's the one…" He gestured with his cigarette, "You need female company, you're cramping my style and it's about time you got some."

"I dunno, she's not really my type.."

"I call bullshit on all of that." Merle laughed, then bellowed, "Hey Molly, come' er a sec would ya?"

They both watched as she turned around and Daryl gasped. Merle watched all the color drained out of his face.

"Shit!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Merle chuckled and took another drag on his smoke, "Never mind cookie, see you in geometry."

Daryl blanched as the girl continued to walk to them until she was right in front of Daryl, then she looked up at him with the clearest green eyes he had ever seen.

"Daryl, did you copy from me in Lit?"

He grinned, shrugged, "Maybe…"

"You didn't read the book," She was close to him, too close, he could feel her breath on his chin. Every nerve in his body was on high alert and then she was on her tippy toes. Daryl couldn't breathe, she was so close, he could almost taste her.

Daryl gulped audibly and behind him Merle was trying not to laugh.

"You got something against Catcher In The Rye?" She asked with a slight grin on her lips.

"Well, yeah," He answered, "It sucks."

Then her eyes lit up, she full on laughed, then she allowed her lips to touch his just long enough to make him want more.

Every hair stood up on his body and it was over much too soon.

"Next time just ask, or we could study together…sometime?"' She smiled again, still standing all up in his personal space and for once Daryl didn't mind. Usually he liked for people, everyone, to keep their distance. His early childhood had left some scars that even now persisted though he and Merle were safe with their mother.

People being too close made him nervous, like they were going to hurt him physically, but not her, he welcomed her, and welcomed her touch.

Merle just stood there grinning behind him as he watched it all go down. He had been right about it, as if he had any doubt at all.

Daryl was speechless as Molly did the most incredible thing and he would remember it for the rest of his life; she winked and said thank you to Merle. Then she was gone and he was left dumbfounded staring after her.

They were never apart again, until of course they were.

/

Daryl had taught her to skateboard that summer, and at one time he thought he and Molly would be forever, maybe she did too, he'd never asked her; but somehow it never happened. Timing, it seemed had been in the way and fate was not their friend at all. They had dated all through High School, but lost touch after college, she moved away and sometimes came home to see him, but eventually the phone calls had stopped, it was just too hard.

They would cross paths all their lives until the timing was right, but that would take a while.

They didn't know that at the time, on that day what the future was going to hold for them was so far away. At the time they were just young and falling in love and enjoying a new adventure together.

/

A lovestruck Romeo sang the streets of serenade

Laying everybody low with a love song that he made

Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade

Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"

Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

He's underneath the window, she's singing, "Hey, la, my boyfriend's back

You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that

Anyway, what you gonna do about it?"

"Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry

You said 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die'

There's a place for us, you know the movie song

When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits

Molly held the camera up and pointed it at him again, she never got tired of taking his picture, "Lick your lips. no wait I'll do it." Then she was kissing him again and again in the kitchen, his hand slid down over her ass and he pulled her close.

"Wait…" She said in between kisses and breaking away she snapped pictures as he came towards her.

Somehow it didn't make sense that they had been together since grade nine and were still so crazy about each other. On the walls were pictures of him and her and their life together through her eye. There was a black and white of him, in jeans, converse, a t shirt and a backwards baseball cap on his long board.

She had made him do it over and over at the skate park until she got the shot just right. Now it hung right in the middle of their tiny living room.

"Come 'er Molly…" He grinned at her like a wolf who had found his prey at last. The sparkle in his eye and his grin just set off all the bells and whistles for her. It was the same for him, it was never enough, he always wanted more.

She backed up, still snapping pictures of him, God he was beautiful. Daryl was her favorite subject, and she photographed him often.

She was in her first year of college majoring in photography and he was working at the garage with Merle. They didn't have a lot of money, but they didn't need much.

He was on her in a second, and she squealed as Daryl was picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Call your mother, tell her we're gonna be late," He laughed as he tossed her over his shoulder and crossed the threshold of their bedroom.

"Put me down you nut!" She laughed.

/

They made their way through the room simultaneously losing clothing and shoes, trying to have a conversation that only came out in pieces; but they both understood this language that was just their's.

"We can't be late…"

"We can be a little late…"

"Only a little…"

"Ok, Ok, I'll make it quick." He groaned in between kisses.

"Don't you dare." She hissed playfully.

Even though Molly was half resisting her hands were everywhere, making him tremble this time as she reached for his belt buckle. They made it to the bed where he stopped and pulled her shirt over her head and then his own. Dropping them on the floor he kissed her again. Neither one of them felt inhibited; this was years in the making and there was a comfort from being with the same person for that long and learning how each other worked.

They landed on the bed at the same time and he pulled her close to him, kissing her again, softly moving his lips down her neck, "You sure?" He asked, his lips were still against her skin, and his teeth as he purred, "We can stop and not be late."

She nodded, it was always her intention once he made the pass to be late, "I don't care," She breathed out in between kisses.

He rubbed his hands down her arms and over her chest, over her bra, cupping her breast in his hand; touching her was delight. He continued kissing her neck and rubbing his fingers over her breast softly, no need to rush now. She sucked in a breath and arched her back, her body always reacted this way to him. His touch was fire in all the right ways.

"Real sure." He said longingly.

He reached behind her and undid her bra fast, like always, and had it off right away so he could really touch her and use his mouth on her. It was as if he was starving all the time for her. She started to reach for his pants to touch him and he backed away.

"Not yet sweetheart." Daryl grinned, all hot and fiery as he reached for her pants. He sat up a little and got her pants down, but left her underwear on. While he tossed her pants aside he eyed her underwear, a thin slip of blue fabric, he had bought them for her. He reached down and touched her briefly running his fingers over the damp material and she sighed.

Then he stood up and Molly looked up at him wondering why he stopped. He grasped her by her ankles and pulled her slowly towards the foot of the bed where he stood.

"Come 'ere." He whispered, never taking his eyes from hers. He watched her skin flushing already and her breathing changing. He was going to fuck her into next week, but not just yet. His dick was making a recommendation because his dick wanted in right now.

He told his dick to shut up too.

Daryl grasped her under her knees and brought her to the edge of the bed in one swift movement and she grinned at him.

"I always thought it was so hot, the way you toss me around you know." Molly groaned raising herself up on her elbows.

"I know," He said grasping one leg and bringing her foot over to kiss her ankle, still burning his eyes into hers, "That's why I do it."

He rubbed the sole of her foot with both his hands and she flopped back onto the bed. Sometimes he was so intense and as she stared up at him, she was stricken by the sight of him he had been a boy before, with a boy's willowy frame. Now, he had filled out and was all arms and shoulders, he was a man. She watched the muscles in his arms moving as he rubbed her foot. There was nothing hotter than her man. Then she felt his lips and teeth and tongue on her inner, lower leg.

"Oh, my fucking God, Daryl." She gasped.

He laughed softly, and she noticed his eyes were shining as he blew air on her leg and she squirmed.

"What?" He laughed. "I haven't even done anything yet."

Then he went down on his knees at the foot of the bed and pulled her closer still grasping her knees and spreading her legs. He went down on her all the time and always showed incredible enthusiasm like it was his favorite thing in the world.

Daryl liked it and he knew what he was doing. She felt his breath on her inner thigh now and her legs were already shaking with anticipation.

Molly tried to concentrate on the music, Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Soul to Squeeze".

****Today love smiled on me, it took away my pain, said please******

Then she felt his tongue against her underwear and she let out a gasp, raking her hands through his hair. She felt him smile against her, then his hands coming up to her belly. He grasped her underwear and looked up at her.

"Can I take these off?" He teased.

"I'll kill you if you don't." She warned.

He laughed and slid them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and sighed; listening to the music and felt him lick her with the flat of his tongue and he groaned then.

"Oh, fuck Molly, there ain't nothing better than you in this whole world." He drawled, slowly still buried between her legs, and she felt the vibration of his words against her. Molly almost lost it right there. Then he touched her, slid a finger inside her and her hips went off the bed. He brought one hand up and laid it flat against her stomach holding her in place, where he wanted her. Then Daryl brought his head up to her stomach, kissing her there, still moving his other hand, driving her crazy already.

"S'okay sweetheart, I got you." He purred again.

She nodded and he kissed down over her hip. She always came fast when he did this and he knew she would be tighter later if she came first.

When they were young they experimented a lot and were honest with each other about what was good and what wasn't. Molly always responded to him; he knew how to push her buttons and she knew how to push his.

She came twice before Daryl would stop and she had begged him to stop after the first time. He wouldn't, he wanted to pull as many orgasms from her as he could. It always made it better later.

His dick was so hard by this time, he knew if she touched him, it would be all over. He stood up and unbuckled his pants the rest of the way and slid them off along with his boxers.

She gazed up at him and wished he'd let her photograph him like this, but he always said no.

"Hurry up." She said laughing, trying to touch him as he came down on top of her. She reached down and stroked her hand over him.

"S... Stop, Molly, I'm gonna..."

He pulled her hand up and kissed her palm.

"Ready?" He said, kissing her softly.

"Ready." She said.

Then he was inside her and they both let out a moan of relief as she wrapped her legs around him and he moved slowly. She was so tight, and he almost came right then. He tried to distract himself with no luck, this was too good.

She met his hips each time and then she felt him rolling her over on top of him. He was on his back now. Daryl always liked her on top and talking.

She moved against him and sat up, taking his hands and putting them on her chest, Molly watched his eyes roll back in his head.

He was so beautiful, "I wanna shoot you like this," She ran her hands over his chest.

"No," He groaned.

"Please," She pushed her hips into his.

"Oh, fuck… Molly…oh fuck yeah." He said, almost yelled, totally lost in her now, lost in all the sensations he was feeling.

"Can i," She asked again still slamming her hips against his.

"Fuck! I don't care just dont stop!"

"Come on." She said leaning down to kiss him moving her hips against him. He groaned through the kiss. "Now, come on, now." She said into his ear, then sat back up raking her nails along his chest and down.

She knew he loved that. He was really trying to hang on for more than five seconds, and she wasn't helping at all; he felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. It was beating so hard, he was sure he'd have a heart attack.

"Now Pleasepleaseplease." She whispered.

She was going to kill him, he thought, this was it, fucked to death. What a way to go.

He brought his hands down over her stomach to her hips and pulled her down. They were both starting to sweat and their skin was sliding against each other.

"One more time baby." He pleaded. "One more time for me."

He said moving his hips up with each word. She felt the pressure building, although she couldn't believe it. It was going to happen again. She threw her head back as she started to feel it, and gave herself totally over to it again.

"Look at me." He pulled on her hips, "Fucking look at me, Molly."

She looked down and met his eyes as she cried out. He felt her all around him and she continued moving, he couldn't take much more. Between her words and her body, he was about to explode. Then she stopped, suddenly.

She looked down at him.

"Do it." She whispered, "Fuck me."

He roared at her words and got her under him in record time. He pushed her knees back against her chest and pounded her letting himself go finally. He didn't stop until he came letting out a string of curses that almost embarrassed him. Then he collapsed on top of her.

"Holy shit Molly."

He pulled her close and she mumbled "Yeah."

/

It was over so fast both of them hadn't even seen the end coming. She never took another picture of him, not for a long time after that.

She could still feel him, smell him but he was long gone. It was for the best, she kept telling herself that. But it was lonely in the little apartment over the hardware store that they had shared. What had they been thinking, that it would be happily ever after?

Molly cried a lot that first week, Daryl had been her best friend, her everything but they were too young to do this. Neither of them had dated much before they met and after, well they had been inseparable. The pregnancy scare had been enough for her and nothing he could say would change her mind. She was not becoming a mother at the age of twenty, that was years ahead in her plan.

Still she was miserable, now, and life just felt wrong. Her camera sat there on the table unused, she had lost her fire. The pictures of him were all put away now.

The fighting just did them in, he wanted to marry her, but she didn't want to tie him down. She didn't want him to propose because he felt like he had to, that's not how it was supposed to be.

She was the young one, she would grow to realise that too late in life. When life got really hard for her, she remembered these first few years with him. It reminded her that true love was real and she had had it once.

Maybe she missed him as much as he missed her, but the timing...eventually leaving town seemed like the best idea. Wasn't she supposed to go out into the world, have experiences?

Deep down she knew she'd never get anywhere with photography, nursing school seemed like a viable option, far away from him.


	2. Catching Up

Chapter Two- Catching Up

/

Occasionally for weddings, and sometimes parties Molly would come back to town and they would "Catch up." Catching up involved one of them on their back, maybe both of them; a few rolls in the hay when she was in town and nothing more. Neither of them could do a long distance thing and Molly was not coming back to town, her job was halfway across the country now; she never stayed in one place too long. As a travel nurse she was always heading to the next assignment, but she came home sometimes.

It started when she was back for Andrea's 21st birthday neither of them had a date,and it was the first time they had seen each other since she left town a few years before for nursing school. It was awkward for everyone but them, almost comical. Molly and Daryl stared at each other from across the room as if they wanted to eat each other alive. Finally after they had a few drinks, he asked her to dance.

"I was hoping to see you… " Molly started to say as she was pulled into familiar arms that felt so right once upon a time, when she was young.

"Come here," He led her into a dark alcove, Clocks by Coldplay was playing in the background now and no one noticed they weren't on the dancefloor anymore,. "How are you doing," He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

*******You are Home, home, where I wanted to go. Home, home, where I wanted to go*****

"I'm good," She answered, and caught her breath just a little and he noticed, because he always noticed everything about her.

"Brought your camera I see," He nodded towards the old Nikon she had when they lived together, he had made her a darkroom in a spare closet and always encouraged her photography. He had been her favorite subject, her muse. Locked away in storage were hundreds of pictures she had taken of him, she couldn't bear to get rid of them. Even now, years after they had called it off.

"I don't get much time to use it anymore…"

"Let's get out of here…" He whispered as he backed her up farther in the alcove,and lay three sweet kisses on her neck, "Catch up, you know?".

"Daryl, we can't do that…" But she was grinning, and goose bumps were evident on her neck, he smiled then.

"We can do anything we want to sweetheart." He continued as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, "You seeing anyone?"

"Here and there, you?"

"Here and there," He answered, "Not right now. I didn't bring a date, neither did you."

"No, I didn't." She grinned as she held up the camera to them, "Smile," She took a picture of them, his face was buried in her neck, and the look on his face hid nothing. It was on again, at least for the night.

/

Finally, when the door to the room closed and they had argued over whether this was a good idea the whole time it took to check in, he crashed his mouth down on hers and the fire that started that day so long ago and that came to a boil in the hallway was instantly ignited again. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her up against him hard.

Molly let out a gasp but he didn't stop, not this time, it the hallway he had been a gentleman but it was on now.

Daryl moved his hands down to her ass, holding her right where he wanted her, while he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She gasped as he brought one hand to the back of her head to hold her in place.

He wasn't trying to keep her from getting away or anything, he just had to feel her against him. He needed it like air, it had been so long. He was surrounded by the feel of her and the smell of her, it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once and too much. Not enough.

They started walking backwards towards the wall with their arms and lips going all over each other, pulling at each other's clothes as if they couldn't get enough. Molly reached her hands up into his hair and held on tight as he kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

"I have a…"

"I'm on the pill…"

"I always use…" He wanted to be clear that she was still safe with him. He never slept with anyone without a condom. Interesting that she was on the pill now, after the scare they had he couldn't blame her. But it also meant she was sleeping with other dudes.

He wasn't jealous, not really or maybe he was so turned on he didn't care.

"I trust you…"

Molly felt devoured, consumed and totally overwhelmed by him in the best possible way. His kisses left her wanting more and more, his hands made her feel adored. Molly never felt such astounding enthusiastic desire from another person, they pulled at each others clothes like animals, she wanted him so badly. How long had it been since she wanted someone like this? Maybe being apart was just silly.

Daryl backed her up against the wall, rolling his hips, so she could feel what he had to offer. Without any hesitation he pressed right up to her, grinding his hips and his huge cock into her until there was no space between their bodies at all. There was nothing but the sensation of being pressed up against each other, and the demanding longing that their bodies would not resist.

Molly let out a moan as his tongue found hers again and ran her hands up his back. The sensation that brought made his whole being respond. Daryl felt a shiver go through his entire body, starting where her hands were, down his spine and landing right in his dick, which was throbbing so hard he couldn't stand it. Then she brought her leg up and wound it around his leg and it was he that moaned that time.

He brought his hand up over her side and ribs, this time rubbing his fingers on her purposefully, and continued sliding his tongue against hers slow and sexy. She loved the feel of his hands on her, just like the first time and she kissed him back with everything she had inside of her.

"How about now." He said in between kisses. "We gonna fight about this too." He said against her lips and she smiled reaching up to take her hair out of the messy bun it was in. She let it fall down over her shoulders in waves and he could smell the coconut and lemongrass as he shoved his face in her hair.

Then she pulled herself up into his arms so that her legs were around his waist and drew him closer still. She could feel his cock against her, hard as a rock, and she groaned out loud as he adjusted his grip on her legs. The friction was making them both dizzy and he had to get her to a bed right away. "That's nothing." He said bringing his mouth down onto her neck and biting softly and enough to make her arch her back. "Now you're really gonna have to deal with me." He said into her neck biting softly again then he licked where he had bitten, soothing her skin.

She tasted sweeter than the ripest strawberries, he savored her and gently blew hot air where he had just nipped her. Then licked and soothed the spot as he sat her down on the bed and crawled over her.

Molly, let out a groan and squirmed under him. He liked the way she responded to him and it fueled the fire burning deep inside of him.

"I'm going to deal with you too," He said pulling her shirt over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he saw her. She was perfect, and she was worth the wait.

Slowly he brought his hand up over her stomach and from her ribs to her breast. She surrendered completely to his touch without reservation and he could feel the heat coming from her in waves. It was so incredibly arousing to him.

Daryl leaned down and kissed her again as his fingers stroked the side of her breast softly. His touch was gentle and she was melting under his warm hands. He kissed down her neck, all hot and wet and watched the goose bumps break out along her skin.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

He kissed and licked his way down to her other breast zeroing in quickly on her nipple grazing his teeth against it first and then licking. His hand brushed against her other side and she let out a sound so primal it almost alarmed her.

"Oh fuck, Daryl, fuck, fuck." She groaned, reaching her hand into his hair and grabbing a handful and pulling.

"Oh, darlin." He looked up at her and letting the scruff from his beard caress her skin. "We're just getting started."

He watched as her breathing sped up with every word he said. The rise and fall of her chest mesmerized him and he couldn't stop gazing at her.

"Bring it." She said pulling him up to kiss her hot and dirty. He kept his other hand on her breast still making circles with his fingers all around her nipple. He kissed her thoroughly, and between hot kisses and his hands she could feel the ache building between her legs.

It was coming faster and faster than ever before.

"Tell me to stop." He groaned against her neck, his hands inching towards her skirt.

"Don't stop." She panted out "Please." She reached for his belt buckle to unbuckle his pants, her hands fumbling with the belt and buttons. He had too many clothes on, she needed his skin against hers.

"I won't. I won't." He said in between kisses and helping her unbutton his jeans, then his hands were right back to the waistband of her skirt. He laid the palm of his hand on her stomach and her hips were rolling in a way that made his dick throb anew.

Thank God she didn't say stop.

He reached down and slid his fingers against the material of her panties and her knees fell apart and against the bed. She was malleable to his touch at the first contact, without hesitation or uncertainty and that was all he needed to continue.

His dick wasn't letting him stop now anyway. Not unless she said stop.

Molly was halfway there already, and she would think that over later because she didn't want to miss a moment of this. She shut her brain off and just let herself feel for once in her life.

She was so wet already and he'd barely touched her, and now that he was touching her, even over her clothes, she was ready to explode.

Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt feverish. She pulled her hand through her hair and it was damp against her forehead. Daryl didn't stop and the feeling of him against her at the same time made her weak with need.

There was something about him and the way he made her feel that was overwhelming her senses and body that no one else could do for her. She had tried too, no one made her feel this way.

She raised her hips to shimmy out of her panties and pulled at his jeans in a fever until they both had nothing else on.

His eyes went down to her hip where there was a tattoo of a butterfly done in purple and pink. This was something new, but he got it. A butterfly for new beginnings.

Daryl brought his lips down over Molly's stomach slowly, leaving wet kisses along the way and kissed the tattoo. His hands were on her thighs bringing them apart slowly.

"This is gonna be so good, sweetheart." Daryl whispered in that gravely, whiskey hot voice that made all the hair stand up on her body.

She exhaled as she felt his fingers on her and then his lips, then his tongue. Molly buried her hands in his hair and hung on while he completely turned her into a quivering, screaming lunatic.

He licked greedily and with purpose as if he was struck with an unquenchable thirst for her that wouldn't be satisfied until she fell completely apart.

Then she was reaching for him with desperate and frantic hands until he was right there. She pulled his face to hers and placed eager kisses on his lips, rocking herself against him.

"Do it." She breathed out. "Now."

She spread her legs apart and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Molly…I." She wouldn't wait for another second, she moved against him and pulled him inside her. "Fuuccckkk."

She gasped out a breath and neither of them moved, the sweat from both of their bodies mixed and they glided against each other slowly.

"I'm done fucking around." She said.

"I see that." He said leaning down to kiss her again, he couldn't get enough now.

She moved her hips up against his. "Move."

He moved against her achingly slow. "You want more?" She nodded. "Tell me."

"More." He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back into her. Molly's arms wound under his and she pulled him by his shoulders. "More." She met his eyes. "Harder."

"Fuck." He didn't look away.

"Harder."

"God damn Molly."

He kissed her again, holding her tight as both their hips slammed against each other. All he could hear was her breathing and her voice telling him to go harder and harder until it overtook his mind first and then his body.

He reached down between them to stroke her again before he let himself go completely. He had to feel it, he had to feel her body let go while he was inside her.

"Come on sweetheart, come on me, come all over my cock." He pleaded. "Come on."

Then he felt it and he heard it as she screamed out his name and he followed her over the cliff and into oblivion.

/

"We did the right thing." He whispered in the dark, "I can live with it."

"Me too," She answered and slipped under his arm, it was familiar and comfortable and he laid there playing with her hair, letting it run through his fingers for a long time that night trying to decide if he could live with it.

He decided he could for now, maybe when they were older they would be together or maybe not. But for now he would enjoy this, whenever he got it.

She showed him her online photo gallery, later that night when they ate room service in bed. So many pictures of him were there, and her favorite, the skateboard one she took when they were seventeen.

"I'd go back in a second," He said.

"Me too," She answered, and then she climbed on top of him and sat opposite, "But we have now…"

She reached for her camera on the table and finally got the shot she had always wanted of him. From the perspective of her on top and him inside of her.

Something had told her to pack the black and white film for this trip and later when she developed the picture in her dark room at home in Colorado she smiled at a sweet memory that would last a while.

/

When ever she was in town he looked forward to seeing her, that was a fact. Now his heart beat a little faster when he got the invite to Rick's wedding. There was no way Molly would miss this wedding and he hadn't seen her in almost three years.

Rick was getting married to Lori Harper and Daryl knew Molly was coming back to town. He had circled the date on his calendar, not for Rick, but for him. The anticipation was almost too much to bear.

At Shane's wedding three years ago they snuck out to the parking lot after dancing way too close all night and having a few drinks. He took her right there in the hood of his truck in that fancy dress she was wearing. Whenever they were together they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It was electric between them, just like it had always been. Daryl never felt that way with any other woman, not even the one he had eventually married.

/

It was still so clear in his mind as if it was yesterday, being with her in the parking lot while Shane, Rick, Merle, Lori, Andrea and all their friends partied inside. If anyone noticed they were gone they never said a word to either of them.

"Fuck, I've missed you. " He murmured in between hot, wet kisses. This was familiar for them, like coming home again. For Molly it was.

"I've missed you too…"

He kissed her like it was the last kiss he was ever going to get. This time she yielded to him immediately, completely, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. They kissed for a while, the whole time he kept repeating the same phrase in between kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He said breathlessly and like a prayer.

Soon her hands were moving up his back to his hair, Molly raked her hands through his hair, running her fingers over the back of his neck and back to his scalp.

"I love you too," She whispered, "I love you so much."

Daryl let out a sound, expressing the deepest pleasure he had ever felt, while she moved her hands over his scalp, that drove him insane and she knew it. He moved even closer to her, a smile quirking on his lips.

Molly brought her hands back down to his chest, Daryl let out another sigh and reached down to her ass, and before she knew it he was lifting her up onto the car.

She thought to herself she should stop this, but she didn't want to. Then he was looking at her, he grabbed her knees and pulled her to him. His hands felt good on her now, so familiar. Daryl kissed her again and again while his hands moved up her back and then back down and under her shirt. He was making little circles with his thumbs against her skin, slowly, feeling goosebumps break out on her spine.

He never thought he'd get to touch her this way again. She made less trips home as she traveled all over the country as a flight nurse. But they always hooked up if she was home, sometimes three times a year, sometimes once every two years. Daryl wasn't fond of it, but it was better than nothing.

Molly was bringing her hands up his sides and kissing him back, he pulled his lips down towards her neck. She tasted so good and he couldn't get enough.

Then he felt her pulling his head up to her face, she looked at him for a minute. He thought she was going to take it back, or decide this was too risky, "If anyone comes and sees us. You are a dead man."

He came back over to her, "Yeah, I love when you get all bossy with me." He said giving her another kiss and pulling her up against him by her knees.

He looked her directly in the eyes.

"I wanna do bad things to you." He landed his lips on her neck. "Really dirty bad things." He said as he kissed down her neck softly. His mouth was open and the kisses were hot as fire on her skin. She couldn't deny she had missed this. He was passionate, with her and about her and that was a feeling she missed.

They had a good thing going there for a while, and even if letting him get close to her again turned out to be a mistake. She knew that while it lasted, it would be so good.

He pulled her by the knees, slowly, closer to him until her ass was almost hanging off the car. He pushed himself into her and she could feel his arousal through his jeans.

"Feel that, that's for you?" He pulled her legs around his waist. "This is going to be so good."

He leaned in to kiss her hot and dirty like he owned her, digging his fingers into her hair, taking possession of her because she was his now.

"Are you sure no one will come up here, I swear if we get busted I'm going to kill you." She said looking around the parking lot.

"Come 'ere." He smiled wickedly at her unbuckled his pants and shucked them off in record time along with his boots. She let out a little laugh but then it got serious she could tell by the way he was looking at her. Daryl kneeled down in the dirt and pulled her knees apart, running his hands up her thighs and looking at her, building anticipation for both of them.

He was a world class tease, she remembered that.

"I remember how good you taste." He looked up at her for a second more and then he brought his face up against her thigh. She flopped back on the hood of the car when she felt his tongue on her knee. He was an expert at this, now she remembered why she kept going back for more.

She dug her hands in her hair not really sure what to do with them. Molly knew she was leaving again, but this was so good.

His hands came up her legs and followed by his lips along the inside of her thigh and she started to tremble.

She sighed out loud. A sigh of pleasure and longing because she knew what was coming. Daryl brought his hands up to her stomach to keep her where he wanted her.

He hadn't even gotten there yet and she was half out of her mind. Then she felt his fingers on her, rubbing in circles, his tongue on her doing the same and she was lost. He brought her legs over his shoulders and pulled her up to his face.

The groan he let out when he finally buried his face between her legs made her squirm. He acted like he was dying of thirst and she was the only drink of water for miles. Molly couldn't believe she was letting him go down on her on the hood of his car out in the middle of a public place.

But she was letting him because she knew he was going to get her off in less than five minutes this way. It wasn't just the way he ran his tongue over her, but the noises he made and the vibrations he made across her center.

It was dark with just the moonlight reflecting off the water behind the restaurant, but still. This wasn't a thing she ever did. It had been a long time since she let herself go like this and it figured that it was with him again.

He took his hands and spread her legs as wide as possible zeroing in on her like a man on a mission. He had his fingers and his tongue on her now and she was losing it fast.

Daryl licked her with the flat of his tongue and she moaned out loud. That made him smile that wicked grin again, she couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling. She could feel it.

He was always too much for her, way too much. She gripped what she could of the car, and she couldn't, she pounded her hands on the car trying to find somewhere to put them. Finally, her hands ended up in his hair and he growled against her because he liked when she pulled his hair.

The sheen of sweat was dripping down her back and she reached to push her hair out of her face in a rush.

Daryl pulled her closer and snaked his hand up to her breast, reaching her nipple and rubbing his fingers back and forth through her fancy dress. Her back arched up and she almost flew up off the car.

"Oh, my god, fuck, Daryl, fuuccck." She screamed and then realized they were outside but it was too late. She was coming totally undone and he didn't stop, the wave was crashing over her through her entire body. She vibrated with it from head to toe and when she came back down to earth her breath was coming out in gasps, her chest rising and falling so fast she couldn't catch her breath.

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't stop, he had waited a long time to have her again and he wasn't stopping.

"Stop, stop." She said he head moving back and forth. "Oh, my god please."

"You don't want me to stop, you know it." He said and then went right back at her.

He didn't stop until she came again and then he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her.

He really hoped she wasn't changing her mind because his dick had been aching since he pulled her panties off. Molly just put her arms around his neck.

"Do it." She whispered.

He was inside her in seconds and he knew this wasn't going to last long. He stood still just feeling her around him, with their foreheads up against each other.

They smiled at each other not needing words right now.

She felt so good, and he realized he really loved her. He really did but they couldn't be together and his head was spinning with it. These past five years he had been looking for something better than this.

Did he really think there was something better than this?

There was nothing better than this woman, and he was going to spend the rest of his life making sure she knew just that.

He rubbed his thumbs along back and he felt her shudder as he stretched her. She was so tight around him and he just wanted to feel her.

"Move Daryl." She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him against her with her feet.

He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her like he was never going to kiss her again. His tongue mimicking the sexual act that they were engaging in, sliding alongside hers deliciously.

The sensation of being with her again like this was so overwhelming and his blood was thundering in his ears. He moved against her meeting her hips thrust for thrust.

She was warm and wet and everything he would ever want. Trying to calm himself down and keep from losing it was no use and he totally gave himself over to it all.

"Molly, oh Molly, I love you so fucking much." He whispered in the dark as he felt her body contracting around him and heard her soft moans.

"I love you too." She said into his ear. "I'll love you for the rest of my life."

Soft words and promises are what did it for him now and he couldn't hold back another minute. His scream echoed through the dark night as well as the string of profanities he let loose as he pumped the last of himself into her.

She was gone the next day, just like she always was and he wasn't surprised, but they had said things to each other, things that sounded like promises. Maybe there was hope for them, Daryl didn't know.

What he did know was that they had incredible chemistry, he didn't have this kind of experience with anyone else, and maybe it was just because they didn't see each other so much.

/

Tyrese and Karen's wedding was in the Bahamas, they hadn't set eyes on each other in two years that time, so they fucked for a week. They got roaring drunk at the reception on the beach, then spent the rest of the week in bed ordering room service, fucking and then went their separate ways again, as usual.

"We all know what's been going on. Even before this week, since Shane's shindig at least, but my money is on Andrea's party; Merle thinks so too." Rick laughed, "She wont move back and put you out of your misery?"

Daryl shook her head and lit a cigarette, "I couldn't ask her to do that. She's seeing the world, like she wanted to."

"She always comes back to you though, eventually."

"Maybe one day she won't and that's ok too," Daryl answered as he lit a cigarette. It wasn't ok, but it was what it was, "We always said when we were old and gray and thirty we'd talk about making it permanent." He took a drag of his cigarette, they were just past thirty now.

"Don't you want to…"

"Tie her down? Actually, sometimes and sometimes I like the freedom to do what I want."

"I think you're full of shit, but ok." Rick answered.

"We tried to live together and it didn't work."

" You were also what eighteen? Who knows what they want at that age. "

"Well, she and I are both still confused," Daryl laughed.

/

"They're all getting married…" Molly said later that day as they walked along the paved path with longboards slung over their backs. The beach was in front of them and it was a beautiful tropical day. Her times with him were always the best and she missed him when they were apart. They talked a little in between visits but also lived their own lives, it was working.

"I know," He took her hand, and lied, "I'm not in a rush…" Unless you are, he thought to himself.

"Me either."

"Think we can still do this," He laughed as they dropped their boards down onto the pavement. He was asking more than one question in his mind as he said that. She wasn't thinking of their thirty pact and there was nothing he could do about it.

Molly took out her camera, "I wanna do one like the black and white, but in color this time."

"Only you," He rolled his eyes.

"You're still my favorite inspiration…" She answered and he gave her a sweet kiss for that. They could make beautiful babies she thought to herself while she aimed the camera at wished she wasn't so afraid to take the next step, one day he might show up in love with someone.

/

Rick and Lori''s wedding didn't go the way they expected, it had started out great though, in the bathroom at the reception.

After Daryl locked the door he backed her up against the sink in an almost primal way, they didn't have time for small talk or pretty words but he kissed her again with a passion that swept Molly off her feet.

"I want you so bad baby," He whispered into her ear as he pressed against her and slid his hands over her ass, "You want me?"

"Yes," She answered trying to catch her breath, but he was everywhere. The room was small and he was consuming her with his lips and body, "I've been imagining this all day, all fucking day."

"Fuck," He groaned, "Me too."

He slid his hands down over her thighs and sucked down her neck to her collarbone and in one swift movement he lifted her up onto the pedestal sink. He could see his reflection in the mirror behind her and grinned to himself.

Daryl had never had this good of a time in this place before; the irony was hilarious if you thought about it.

His eyes were hungry as he looked at her and Molly submitted to his will completely; now there was no hesitation and she had something important to tell him too, after. She leaned back against the mirror and let him get a good look at her as she slid her boot along the back of his thigh.

Daryl reached back and touched the top of her boot and ran his hand over her leg.

They stared at each other for a second, then two before both of his hands went to her bare thighs and pulled her closer until she was against his dick. Molly felt the hair stand up on her neck and her hands went to the buttons on her dress to swiftly unbuttoned it.

"Lemme see you," He brought his hands to the top of her dress and slid his thumbs over the Lacy bra she wore, "You're fuckin beautiful."

Daryl pulled her dress aside to get to her breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand made contact with the soft flesh of her chest under her dress and then his lips were on her left nipple as his other hand palmed the right.

There was no time to waste but he had the moves necessary to make this good for both of them.

Molly was falling apart already and trying to be silent when she felt his hand against her panties right where she desperately needed it.

"Oh, God you're so wet," He moaned against her neck and worked his fingers against the silky material. They were in a hurry but he was a gentleman after all and wanted to get her off.

"All for you," She breathed out clinging to him as she felt her body start to tingle from head to toe; she let the feeling wash over her and repeated the words, "All for you."

"Goddam right all for me," He growled and pulled her black lace panties off of her and shoved them in his back pocket, then let his fingers go to work on her until she was out of breath and saying his name over and over again.

It was like a drug to him and he was higher than he had ever been before.

"All for you," She whined as he brought her all the way to the top of the mountain.

"Come on baby," He moaned against her ear, "Cum for me, I need you to cum for me."

"Oh God," She cried, "Oh God Daryl."

"Come on..."

Then she was falling over the edge and weightless at his touch as her body lit up from head to toe. It seemed to go on forever and took all her breath away.

"Good girl..." He said wiping her hair out of her face, they were both covered in sweat now, his kisses tasted salty on her lips and she needed more, so much more.

Molly grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him rough against her then her hands were on the button of his jeans as she frantically tried to release him from the denim constraints. Finally, they worked his pants down and he teased her, rubbing against her clit until she was almost ready to beg him, "You ready?"

Slowly she shook her head, "No," She whispered and sank down on her knees, as he turned to lean against the sink. She let her hair run over his belly and took him in her hot mouth, Daryl gasped out loud, letting his head fall back against the mirror as she worked him over with her lips and tongue.

He looked down at her and she rolled her eyes up to make eye contact and his knees went weak.

"Fuck," Daryl groaned as he pushed his hair back with his hand and closed his eyes, letting her suck his cock. He could hear the music in the background, they weren't too far from the reception. It was some heartbreaking song, and the band sucked. But her mouth was heaven.

*********It's not supposed to be that way

You're supposed to know I love you

But it don't matter anyway

If I can't be there to control you

Like the other little children why

You're gonna dream a dream or two

But be careful what you're dreamin'

Or soon your dreams'll be dreamin' you

It's not supposed to be that way

You're supposed to know I love you

But it don't matter anyway

If I can't be there to console you******

He forgot the song and pulled her up to him when he couldn't take one more minute,"Now," He demanded.

"Yes," She squeaked out fast and then he was inside her.

"Ohfuckyes," Spilled from his lips in a rush and he fucked her with all that he had. She met him thrust for thrust in a way that told him she was a still woman who enjoyed sex and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

******When you go out to play this evenin'

Play with fire flies till they're gone

Then you rush to meet your lover

And play with real fire till the dawn

But it's not supposed to be that way

You're supposed to know I love you

But it don't matter anyway

If I can't be there to console you**********

He spread her legs apart and pulled them up and wide so he could watch where their bodies were connected, and moaned at the sight and the feeling of her tight heat around him.

She was warm and wet and he wanted her harder and harder. He filled her completely and Molly ran her hands over his chest and pulled him closer to her.

"Give me everything you've got," She panted, "All of it."

"I will baby," He breathed out, "I will."

He slowed down and rolled his hips against hers and grinned as she sighed out loud, then he pushed into her harder and harder as he was about to let go.

Molly pulled her legs tighter around his waist and crossed her ankles behind his back and it sent him over the edge. The orgasm overtook him even as the sink collapsed from the weight of the two of them. Daryl thought quickly and grabbed her tighter under her thighs to keep her from falling when the sink went down on one side.

She trembled in his arms and to his utter shock he was trembling too, something that didn't happen that often to him. He held her tightly and after a while, they both started laughing quietly, he kissed her again and slowly let her down until she was standing again.

"That's what I'm talkin about," He said wrapping her up in a hug, not ready to let her go yet.

"Mmmm Hmmm," She replied and hugged him back, his strong arms enveloped her as she lay her head on his chest, content and spent, love drunk.

"Will you stay this time?" Slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I..." She replied, how to tell him yes. She had the chance to get a contract in Atlanta and when she went home, she was going to take it. She was done traveling, finally.

"I'm done being your fuck buddy…" Daryl hissed, misinterpreting her hesitation as just another excuse and he was over it already, "It's been eight years. God dammit!I got a girl, I'll dump her."

"You tell me this now?" She roared and she didn't care who heard her, as she straightened her clothes she screamed at him, "Are you fucking kidding me? You should have told me before. Jesus Christ. Oh no don't dump her because of me. Go marry her Daryl because this time. I'm done with you! For good! Done! This is over!" She huffed, "You got a girl, and you didn't tell me cause you know this wouldn't have happened if I knew."

"I'm not done with you Molly, I'm just..." He whispered in the dark but it was too late, "I can't lose you!"

"You just did! I was coming back home," She wiped at her face with the back of her hand, "... to you!"

/

Eventually after two months of her not answering his phone calls they spoke and forgave each other but it was never the same again. Now they really were just friends. She did move back, after her travel contract was over, but they didn't see each other.

This time it was really over, for good

She hadn't showed to his wedding to Sylvia, on the response card she had just simply written, "Regrets, going skateboarding," and he had actually cried when he read it.

I never give Daryl an unhappy ending, trust me :)


	3. Treat Me Like A Fool

Treat me like a fool,

Treat me mean and cruel,

But love me.

Wring my faithful heart,

Tear it all apart,

But love me.

If you ever go,

Darling, I'll be oh so lonely

I'll be sad and blue,

Crying over you, dear only.

I would beg and steal

Just to feel your heart

Beatin' close to mine

Well, if you ever go,

Darling, I'll be oh so lonely

I'll be sad and blue,

Crying over you, dear only.

I would beg and steal

Just to feel your heart

Beatin' close to mine

Well, if you ever go,

Darling, I'll be oh so lonely

Beggin' on my knees,

All I ask is please, please love me

Oh yeah

Love Me by Elvis Presley

Ok so this really happened to me and Tom years before we both got divorced and married each other.

/

"You're still here?" Molly laughed as she walked over to them as the sun was going down over the lake. The hospital was located just so by the waterfront and the sun sets were amazing. Half the time Molly didn't even mind being at work on 7a-7p. She went to the beach all day in the summer with the kids, showered, put on her uniform and went to work, where she could glimpse a sunset so spectacular she sometimes photographed them and sold them to local shops.

Photography was her first love, but she was a good nurse.

Sylvia had been laying on that stretcher in the hallway all afternoon, now he was here, of course, why wouldn't he come to his wife's side when she was sick.

She should have expected that. Molly knew if she moved back to town eventually she'd run into him. She had no choice, her father was sick and since her mother died, she was all he had.

It had taken her by surprise though, she quickly recovered before she got to them. Molly caught her breath and settled her nerves just in time. The long hallway was her friend, Daryl had not seen her before she had seen him. It had been so shocking to see him after all these years.

He still looked the same, older of course, maybe a little leaner, his hair was a little shorter, but she still had the all consuming desire to run to his arms. This was not good, he was a married man now, she would never do that to another woman or his family.

*****Broke into the old apartment *****

They lived two towns away from each other yet their paths crossed maybe three times in the last ten or so years.

She had been so lucky until now.

Of course he came to be with her, of course, she reminded herself. They were married, and had been for a long time.

Still the sight of him..."Just drink the shit so you can go home." She smiled at Sylvia as she approached them, then she turned from Sylvia, had he told her about them she wondered, "Hey Daryl how's it going?" Molly said as she faced him, it was hard to look at him, even now, he was just everything she always wanted but didn't know how to get. They met too young she supposed.

She had never told Daniel about him and she guessed Daryl didn't tell his wife either. The woman on the stretcher did not act like she was in a room with her husbands ex. Molly was uncomfortable, but remained professional.

He wasn't handling it much better, her trained eye saw a bead of sweat dripping over the side of his face and on his upper lip; but luckily Sylvia was otherwise engaged.

She didn't have one of her feelings, Sylvia would be fine. Molly had this thing, some kind of voodoo that let her know when people were really sick.

"Seriously, just chug it," Molly laughed.

Sylvia blanched at the thought; if she drank it, then they would do the Cat scan and they would find out she was faking for attention again. Daryl's wife was trouble, like Molly he had not chosen well, but he did the right thing, because that's who he was.

"Sylvia, pretend it's a screwdriver," Molly laughed and put her at ease.

Hel laughed, this was the same old Molly that he knew and once loved. Or did he love her still, in that moment he wondered; how had he let this woman with the glowing skin and this wicked sense of humor get away.

How had they managed to not work it out, they had fights before and always seemed to come to a common ground, but that last one ...it was a doozy.

Daryl looked at her a little too long, but thankfully no one noticed. Now his mind was a churning whirlwind of random thoughts and memories.

**** This is where we used to live*****

She looked so cute in her blue scrubs and her hair up in space buns, wasn't it just yesterday that he had taken her to the prom? He remembered it so clearly, and he remembered after, with a slight grin.

They had lived together in college, shared a rickity old bed then it was over, a dumb fight and it was just over; Daryl couldnt even remember what they had fougt about now. They had been young, too young to be so serious, or so it felt that way at the time.

For years they had drifted in and out of each others lives until it was really over.

Sylvia wasn't Molly's patient so she couldn't stay to chat, he understood that, but he wished she could. It has been so many years and she still made his heart beat out of his chest.

He remembered now, seeing her at the coffee shop years ago on a cold day in January. He'd had Emma and Chase with him, they were toddlers, now growing up fast; Molly barely spoke to him that time. She was sick and buying soup to go. He had been sorry to see her leave so fast, catching up, talking, would have been nice.

He did see the ring though that day, she had moved on too, at the time he was slightly jealous; who had won her heart, who was good enough for Molly? In his mind the answer was no one, but that ship had sailed long ago.

Still, he looked, no ring now, but maybe that was for work; suddenly his world felt just a little bit better.

/

Broke into the old apartment

This is where we used to live

Broken glass, broke and hungry

Broken hearts and broken bones

This is where we used to live

Why did you paint the walls?

Why did you clean the floor?

Why did you plaster over

The hole I punched in the door?

The Old Apartment by The BareNaked Ladies

Molly went home that night after seeing Daryl and his wife and hugged her daughters, who were five and seven now. Her ex, Daniel was coming to pick them up and she would have all weekend to mope around about Daryl. She wished she could keep them home but he insisted on seeing "His Girls", he would never let them stay home with her just because she was sad.

Tara, her friend from work wanted to go out, maybe she would do that.

Daniel was not a nice man and he didn't really love her. Once a nice man, a boy really, with wildflowers in his hand, (and a skateboard over his shoulder), because they were all he could afford had loved her true and she had loved him the same. But something happened, it wasn't meant to be she supposed.

Sometimes she still cried every time she heard "Black" by Pearl Jam because that song summed it all up for her and Daryl.

***I know someday you'll have a beautiful life I know you'll be a star, in somebody else's sky but why, why, why can't it be mine?*****

Put away in her closet, were all her pictures of him, hidden away for ages now, sometimes over the years she'd go and look at them. He was always so beautiful to her, she had not photographed anyone else as much as she had photographed him. He had been the muse of her youth, it was time to let him go forever.

Molly had taught him how to develop film and pictures in their darkroom, at that old apartment they lived in. Maybe she'd set up a darkroom and teach the girls, they would have a blast doing that with her. Moving on was bittersweet but she would always have the memories.

Those had been good times, and more good times with him too, but it was done now. His kids were growing up now and hers were following close behind. She hoped he was happy, he deserved that. She had led him on and refused to make a commitment, even if she regretted it now, he deserved to be happy.

It just wasn't meant to be.

/

The building was still there, but they used the little apartment for storage now. Whoever owned the hardware store had bags of fertilizer on the stairs that led up there. Once a silly teenager and his girl lived there, he had carried her up those stairs the day they moved in. What had they been thinking? They hadn't been thinking, that was the whole thing, they had been in love.

It was hard to believe it was that long ago, it felt like yesterday to him when he stood there. He could hear music coming from the kitchen window, any minute shed be in the doorway telling him to hurry up and wash his hands. Dinner was ready and she had pictures in the fixer, could he hang them up for her?

For a moment he wanted to go up there but decided against it. He remained in place in the dirt driveway for a few minutes, smoking cigarette after cigarette, thinking.

If he was going to do anything, it had to be soon. Sylvia was talking about buying a bigger house, and a new car and he was tired of being used. His own son had asked him why he stayed with her as they worked on cars in their backyard and Chase was only thirteen. If a kid saw it, everyone must. Travis and Emma, were eleven, he wondered what they saw when they looked at him, and at her.

As he stood there, he wondered how he could have been so impetious and gotten married, now, looking back it had been spiteful. What was the saying, you made your bed, now lie in it.

He had been lying in it for a long time, his kids were growing up fast, his life was passing him by. It was time to do something.

/

Molly didn't know how he got her number, it could have been from any of their friends, she was in touch with all of them, just not with him. That last fight had ended all communication for years, they had made peace but could not go on the way they were. She hadn't known that his marriage was tanking and had been for years. He didn't know that she was married a total of two years before she knew it wasn't going to work. She had been pregnant with her second child when she left Daniel, with no regrets.

"No, I'm not meeting you for coffee, you're married, the old rules no longer apply." She hissed into the phone the weekend after she had seen him and was Sunday morning, where was his wife? Had he snuck out to call her. Molly wanted no part in any of it.

"I really meant coffee, not...that." He stuttered, but oh the memories of her. "That" had been amazing, he hadn't had it like "That" with anyone but her.

"No Daryl, don't call me again either."

"Wait, I'm…"

He didn't have a chance to tell her about the divorce, Molly hung up and turned to Tara who was sitting with her at Starbucks ironically enough. They were sipping coffee and having lunch before the call, but now she was too sick to eat.

"Who was that?" Tara asked with raised eyebrows.

"An old boyfriend...he's married now. I don't do that." She spat out, she was so mad.

"He's got you riled up though, your face is all red." Tara observed, "Never seen you this...engaged before, who is he?"

"Nobody...no that's not true, he was...more but I'm pissed because he knows better than to try this," She waved her hand, "I mean I'm a lot of things but I'm not a cheater."

"It was coffee," Tara laughed, "Just coffee."

"You don't understand," She sighed and blew her hair out of her face, "It can never be just coffee with him and I."

She showed Tara her pictures of him when they got back to her house, and Tara was struck by one that she had taken of his hands, Molly remembered the day she took that picture. It was summertime and she had been hanging out with him at the garage. He had been working on his motorcycle, and his hands were covered in grease. She couldn't resist, she had photographed him in so many ways through their years together. As usual he didn't want her to take the picture that day, but finally he let her.

She never took his picture unless he said it was ok.

He was around 18 when she took the picture of his hands in black and white. She loved his hands and the way they made her feel. For a few minutes she was lost in thought as Tara shuffled through her pictures.

She remembered after she had taken pictures of him working on the bike and his hands he got up and chased her around with those greasy hands until he caught her and left two hand prints on her ass. It had been simple then.

"You got some eye." Tara said and reached for another, it was the one from years ago of his face, in the hotel room at Andrea's party. It was taken from her perspective above him, they had been making love, "He looks like he's…" Her eyes grew wide, and she looked at Molly, who was beat red, "You took a picture of him cumming?"

"It's hot right?"

"Fuck yeah it is." She took off her glasses to look closer, " I mean I've seen your sunsets, but this, holy shit. You got mad talent friend."

"I just can't put a camera down unless I blow a roll of film, but I can't be near him."

"That's a shame if you ask me."

"It is, I know and it's my fault, I was too scared and he got tired of my bullshit." She sipped her coffee, "And of course my temper, always my temper. "

/

As he closed his eyes that night Daryl imagined the last time he had seen her, it had been Rick's wedding at that fancy restaurant, before he married Sylvia. They had snuck away after the dinner but before coffee was served and went at it in the bathroom hard.

He remembered lifting her up and sitting her on the sink, he could still feel her skin beneath his hands as they crept up her skirt. He laid there in bed imagining parting her thighs and using his tongue on her. He remembered that A plus blow job she had given him too that day.

When cake was served they were back, albeit out of breath, and he had wanted to ask her if maybe they could try…

But, they'd had a fight.

/

I can't do the talk like they talk on the TV

And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be

I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you

I can't do anything except be in love with you

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be

All I do is keep the beat and bad company

All I do is kiss you through the bars of Orion

TJulie, I'd do the stars with you any time

"Juliet, when we made love you used to cry

You said 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die'

There's a place for us you know the movie song

When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

And a lovestruck Romeo, he sang the streets of serenade

Laying everybody low with a love song that he made

Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade

He says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?

You and me, babe, how about it?" Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits

/

Daryl was haunted from the minute he set eyes on her after all those years, he found himself thinking about her more than he had in the past. She was on his mind at work, at home, all the time. From time to time over the years he wondered how she was doing and if she was happy, he knew she did get married and had kids; that was normal, but now was different. Now it was all the time, and she had said to not call her again. He understood of course, she didn't know his marriage had been over for years, but they had three children and so, he stayed.

From Lori he finally did find out she was divorced a few years now, maybe there was a way to explain it to her. It was now one never. It was among time coming, Sylvia was done with him, it would be a relief to both of them.

Finally, they had the conversation, he and Sylvia came to an agreement kids were fine, they would spend weekends with him and be with her during the week.

It was easy, really.

Always he had kept things to himself, Merle had suspicions, but he was never aware of just how unhappy his brother was, until Daryl told him one day as they sat on his front porch that he and Sylvia agreed to divorce.

"Finally," Merle huffed as he sipped his beer.

"What?" Daryl brought his head around to face Merle. He had no idea he knew, all this time he thought he hid the truth so well..

"I know you ain't happy…" Merle admitted, "I've known for a long time…"

"I'm gonna be…"

"You know Andrea told me that you were looking for Molly's number, You ain't never gonna let her go are you?"

Daryl didn't answer, but he really didn't need to, Merle was no dummy.

"What the fuck Daryl, you're 42 years old, what are you doing?" Merle hollered, "That's all water under the bridge now, you gonna chase her your whole life."

Merle was aghast, Molly Treemont was going to be at their High School reunion, Daryl had lost his mind, and he was ready to throw his entire life away.

"If I have to, yes. I don't know. For the first time in my life I don't know, and I don't care. I need to be with her. I know that. I need her!" Daryl explained, "I loved her then and I never stopped!"

"You're crazy…" Merle called after him as he walked down the driveway.

Daryl and Molly would be face to face again in a few months and that was all he cared about, he couldn't let another opportunity pass him by. Merle didn't get it but it was ok, Merle had been married to Andrea for eleven years now and they were blissfully happy; that was one wedding he did not see Molly at.

"She'll never see me unless I'm divorced, Sylvia don't even care …"

"You're doing this for a maybe?"

"Its all I got," He answered.

/

He got more than maybe the next time he saw her.

There was a grand gesture at the hotel at 8 PM on July 19th 2016 made by Molly that people talked about for months after the reunion. Daryl had been ready to plead his case to her. Sylvia had been glad to be rid of him, just as he suspected.

Of course it was still there between them, it was plain as day and they made no effort to hide it either. That old fire was still burning and Merle rolled his eyes. He had done this, set in motion this crazy thing all those years ago.

He was watching the two of them tap dance around the fact that they were both divorced now, older, maybe a little wiser. He leaned over to Andrea and said quietly, "I bet you right now, twenty bucks they leave this shindig early."

Andrea laughed and declined that bet.

Molly and Daryl had talked a little but it was like that day they met behind the school. After all the time that had passed, that was wasted; she knew that and he deserved once and for all to know in front of everyone how she always felt about him.

He deserved everything, after all the sneaking around and sketchy shit they did, never admitting to anyone or themselves what was there all along. Their relationship had spanned decades and they were never on the same page until right now. For two smart people it had taken them ages to get their act together.

There was a live band and they were good, the dance floor had been packed all night. Everyone had been having small talk and catching up with each other and she and Daryl had talked for a while. But then she was gone and he was sure she had dipped out on him again. He had been about to go outside and look for her and had stood up when Lori Grimes stopped him.

Lori pointed to Molly over by the band whispering something to the guitarist.

"There she is," Lori noted, "She's asking them for a song."

Molly turned their way and didn't move from where she stood, instead the guitarist handed her a microphone. She briefly pointed it towards him but didn't say anything.

To his utter shock the band started playing an old Elvis song and her sweet voice came through all the speakers. She made eye contact with him and it was like they were the only ones in a room of 200 people.

**********Treat me like a fool

Treat me mean and cruel,

But love me.

Wring my faithful heart,

Tear it all apart,

But love me.*********

Daryl stood there dumbfounded for a second, then slowly started to walk towards her as she sang.

*******I would beg and steal

Just to feel your heart

Beatin' close to mine

Well, if you ever go,

Darling, I'll be oh so lonely

I'll be sad and blue

Crying over you, dear only.*******

People got up and danced, couples mostly and he stood there in the middle of it watching her sing, to him. When she was almost done with the song ,he moved towards her and took her into his arms. The guitarist took over the vocals at the end and sang the song again so that she could dance with him.

/

Put on my blue suede shoes

And I boarded the plane

Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues

In the middle of the pouring rain

W.C. Handy, won't you look down over me?

Yeah, I got a first class ticket

But I'm as blue as a boy can be

Then I'm walking in Memphis

I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel?

Saw the ghost of Elvis on Union Avenue

Followed him up to the gates of Graceland

I watched him walk right through

Now security, they did not see him

They just hovered 'round his tomb

There's a pretty little thing waiting for the King

Down in the Jungle Room

When I was walking in Memphis

I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel?

Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohn

/

The music played outside the fancy hotel in Atlanta, Walking in Memphis was a good song to be playing at the time. Molly enjoyed it and they were both humming it to themselves as they walked together. They were quiet for a long time, just taking their time and being together.

"So you're divorced now?" She asked as Daryl lit a cigarette and passed it to her, they had always shared cigarettes, the first one being when they were teenagers. It was cool out on the back deck of the restaurant where reunion was going on.

The outside was decorated with fairy lights and candles, there was a view of the lake and past that the hospital where Molly still worked.

They had been dancing together after she sang to him, as if they hadn't been apart all this time and it was sweet.

"Well, I heard you were gonna be here…" He said with a grin and a wink as he took the cigarette back from her.

She laughed at that, and he remembered how much her laugh lit him up, "I am sorry Daryl, I know you must have wanted it to work."

"I'm not sorry, not at all, no regrets right? Not this time; remember what you wrote on the response card?"

" Regrets, going skateboarding…"

"I cried when I read that," He admitted to her and she would be the only other person in the world that knew that.

"So did I," Molly whispered in the moonlight, "I cried when I wrote it. For days after. "

"We never really broke up, I mean we went our own ways to college but…we still...I know...the fight, we were both mad."

"You got married…" She answered with a raise of her eyebrows.

"To the wrong girl." He answered meeting her eyes, "The right girl always treated me like a booty call," He grinned.

"You loved every minute of it! Who are you kidding? Don't forget, I know you," She snatched the cigarette back from him and took a drag, "You loved the tawdriness of it all, sneaking around, admit it."

"Fine, it was hot, but are we gonna do this now or what?"

"I don't know Daryl, don't you think we're a little young to be so serious?" She replied with a laugh and he pulled her to him.

"I've got back problems and insomnia, and this is our twentieth high school reunion; clearly we're middle aged and I'm not letting you get away this time so just deal with it."

He picked her up in his arms.

"I'm never letting you go again," He said as he swung her around in a circle like in an old movie and noticed she was crying.

"You never have to, I promise." They stayed that way out on the deck in the moonlight hugging as the song played and he wiped her tears away with his own promise of true love for the rest of their lives.

********They got catfish on the table

They got gospel in the air

Reverend Green be glad to see you

When you haven't got a prayer

Boy, you've got a prayer in Memphis

Now Gabriel plays piano

Every Friday at the Hollywood

And they brought me down to see him

They asked me if I would

Do a little number?

And I sang with all my might

He said, "Tell me, are you a Christian, child?"

And I said, "Man, I am tonight"

Walking in Memphis

(Walking in Memphis)

I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

(Walk)

Walking in Memphis

(Walking in Memphis)

But do I really feel the way I feel?

Walking in Memphis

(Walking in Memphis)

I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

(Walk)

Walking in Memphis

(Walking in Memphis)

But do I really feel the way I feel?*******


End file.
